


Golden and Blue

by Ruquas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Everyone would look at him. Okay, only people he liked and people who probably liked him, too, but still.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Golden and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SteveTony Games, N3 - Free

Tony was… fidgy. He admitted that. He couldn’t… go outside. But then, he also could not go.

It was a difficult thing and an even more difficult decision. 

Everyone would look at him. Okay, only people he liked and people who probably liked him, too, but still.

_’Stark men are made of iron, Tony. Remember that. We don’t run away, never.’_

Tony snorted, hating that this time, this one single time where it was worth it, his father’s voice was right. He couldn’t run away. Didn’t want to either.

Not now. Not today.

So he went outside, stepping into the church just like he would do it with any other room. Pretending that he owned it, only looking at one point.

Which was Steve, standing there with a bright smile, standing straight in his uniform as if he was waiting for an order.

Looking at Tony as if _he_ was the one that should be admired. Not Steve, beautiful Steve with his blue eyes and bright smile. With his tight uniform, looking a bit like a pin up, which hugged every form, every curve so perfectly. Secretly, Tony doubted that it was the original uniform, but he certainly wouldn’t complain. He wouldn’t complain either when he was taking it off later.

“There you are.” Steve whispered, elicting a small snort from some one behind them

“Sure.” Tony answered, pulling the dog tags out from under his shirt, putting them so that everyone could see them.

“You remembered.” Steve said, voice tight and sounding as if he wanted to cry.

“I remembered. I remember everything you said that is important for you.”

And then the priest cleared his throat and they both turned to look at him, entwining their hands, feeling the gold and blue sparkle run up and down their connected arms, letting everyone see the bonds between them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, [just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, at the moment it could take me a bit to respond to comments due to heavy anxiety. I can assure you, I read the comment and will get back to you as soon as I can <3


End file.
